Letter
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: Cinta itu kadang tidak bisa ditebak bagaimana terjadi. Begitu pun yang di alami oleh seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Last chapter update. RnR please . . .
1. Chapter 1

Surat...

Itu artinya, kita harus membawanya ke kantor pos untuk mengirim surat tersebut kepada alamat yang telah kita tuju. Namun, ada juga cara untuk memberikan surat kita kepada orang yang tuju tanpa melalui kantor pos...

Surat juga...

Sering kita tujukan, bagi keluarga, saudara, teman, bahkan kepada sang kekasih kita.

Surat juga...

Digunakan untuk menanyakan kabar tentang keluarga, saudara, teman kita. Tapi, daripada hal-hal itu, surat juga sering digunakan...

... sebagai pernyataan cinta.

BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Letter © Kuchiki Rukia-taichou

**RUKIA POV**

Udara pagi hari yang dingin nan sejuk ini mengikutiku menuju ke sekolahku. Kelihatannya hari ini cuaca akan cerah. Langkah kaki mungilku membawaku ke sebuah gedung sekolah bertingkat yang megah.

Karena sekarang sudah dekat musim dingin, udaranya pun ikut mendingin, seragam kami pun ikut disesuaikan. Tak terasa aku telah sampai di depan pintu kelasku, kelas Ilmu Alam 2.

Aku pun segera masuk dan yak... sepertinya aku memang yang paling pertama datang pada hari ini. Maklum, aku memang suka datang pagi-pagi.

TOK TOK TOK

"Eh..?" pikiranku teralihkan ketika mendengar suara pintu kelasku yang diketuk.

Siapa sih yang iseng-iseng di pagi hari? Pikirku. Sesampainya di pintu, akupun membuka pintu itu. Tapi, tak menemukan siapa-siapa hingga...

"HAH!"

"Kyaaa!" sontak saja aku sangat kaget hingga membuatku terjatuh. Namun, sebuah tangan besar menahanku agar tidak terjatuh.

"Ups... maaf Rukia. Kukira kau tidak akan sampai jatuh begini," ujar seorang cowok. Dan yang paling mencolok dari cowok ini adalah rambutnya yang oranye seperti jeruk itu.

Yup... dia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Cowok berambut oranye ini berada satu kelas diatasku. Dan sama sepertiku, dia juga masuk dalam kelas Ilmu Alam.

"Kau seperti tidak ada kerjaan saja, Kurosaki-senpai."

"Hei... kan sudah kubilang kalau panggil saja aku dengan Ichigo. Lagipula, kau kan manager tim kami," katanya seraya melepaskan pegangannya dariku.

Sebagai informasi, aku ini adalah seorang manager klub voli di sekolah. Dan tim dari si 'jeruk' ini adalah anak buahku.

"Oke, oke... ada keperluan apa kau kemari, Ichigo?" cetusku.

"Lho, kau marah ya?"

"Kalau iya kenapa?" jawabku tanpa melihat kearahnya.

"Ah tidak,tidak... ya sudah, aku kembali dulu ke kelasku. Jangan lupa untuk datang ke tempat latihan ya," katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku dan pergi.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengingatkanmu, jeruk," namun nihil, si jeruk itu telah pergi ke kelasnya.

Setelah itu, aku kembali ke tempat dudukku. 20 menit kemudian, seseorang lewat di depan kelas. "Tatsuki..." panggilku.

Gadis berambut hitam itu membalikkan padannya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Oh Rukia... ada apa?"

"Ah tidak... tumben kau datang telat."

"Yah... ada sedikit hal yang perlu kubereskan di rumah tadi. Kalau begitu, aku sedang buru-buru ke kelas nih. Aku permisi dulu ya..." pamitnya.

"Oke."

Arisawa Tatsuki, salah satu teman baikku sejak kami SMP. Dulu kami sering sekelas. Namun saat kenaikan kelas 2, Tatsuki masuk di jurusan Ilmu Sosial dan aku di Ilmu Alam. Walau beda kelas, kami tetap akrab seperti ini.

"Aduh... untung saja aku tidak terlambat," kata seorang gadis berambut coklat-orange panjang.

"Inoue..."

"Ah, Kuchiki-san... ohayou," sapa gadis itu.

Inoue Orihime, teman baruku. Kami berteman sejak aku masuk di kelas ini. Dia merupakan gadis yang selalu ceria.

"Ohayou, Inoue. Kau terlihat terburu-buru sekali?"

"Hehe... jam wekerku nggak nyala. Lalu aku bangun kesiangan, jadi pergi ke sini juga buru-buru deh."

Aku hanya menanggapinya dengah ber-'oh' ria saja. Kelas pun mulai ramai, begitu pula dengan kelas-kelas lainnya. Sepertinya jam pertama akan segera mulai.

"Masuklah, tidak lama lagi pelajaran akan mulai."

"Oke," dan tak lama kemudian bel tanda jam pertama dimulai pun terdengar.

**END OF RUKIA POV**

TENG TENG TENG

Bel tanda istirahat siang pun berbunyi. Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar untuk menikmati istirahat siang mereka. Sebelum meninggalkan kelas, Rukia membereskan buku-bukunya. Hingga Inoue datang menghampiri mejanya.

"Ne Kuchiki-san... apa hari ini klub voli akan latihan?" tanya Inoue.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Rukia balik.

"Ini... tolong kau berikan pada Kurosaki-kun ya," bisik Inoue pada Rukia seraya memberikan Rukia sepucuk surat.

"Ah... jangan-jangan surat cinta ya?" goda Rukia. Untung saja kelas sudah kosong karena semua murid pergi menikmati istirahat siang mereka.

"Hahahaha... tenang saja. Aku pasti akan mengantarkan surat ini sebaik seorang tukang pos," canda Rukia.

"Arigatou ne, Kuchiki-san."

Inoue pun pergi keluar kelas. Sambil melihat surat yang ada di tangannya dengan seksama, Rukia merasa ada yang ganjal. Jika Inoue memang suka pada Ichigo, apa urusannya dengan diriku, pikir Rukia.

Apa jangan-jangan aku...ARGH! Nggak mungkin! Nggak mungkin walau dunia ini kiamat kalau aku menyukai si jeruk itu!

Tak mau memikirkan hal tersebut, Rukia pun segera bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar dari kelasnya.

Tak terasa akhirnya jam pulang telah tiba. Semua murid satu-persatu mulai membereskan buku-buku mereka dan berjalan keluar dari kelas. Namun, ada satu murid yang belum pulang.

Ya... murid itu adalah Kuchiki Rukia.

Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya, Rukia bergegas menuju ke gedung olahraga dimana klub voli sedang berlatih. Rukia berlari dari kelasnya di lantai 3 menuju ke gedung olahraga yang berada di sebelah gedung sekolah utama.

Sesampaianya di depan gedung olahraga, Rukia membuka pintu gedung itu dan mendapati anak-anak dari klub voli sedang berlatih.

"Kau telat, cebol," ucap seseorang dari belakang Rukia. Tanpa membalikan badan pun, Rukia sudah tau siapa orang tersebut.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah, jeruk," balas Rukia lalu membalikkan badannya dan menatap langsung ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Iya, memang salah. Kau kan manager, seharusnya kau yang datang duluan dan menyiapkan segalanya, baka," balas Ichigo tak mau kalah sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rukia.

Kesal dengan kelakuan Ichigo, Rukia pun menginjak kaki Ichigo dengan sepatu vantofelnya. Alhasilnya saudara-saudara, terdengar teriakan yang sangat keras menggema di gedung olahraga tersebut.

"AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW...!"

"Rasain tuh, jeruk baka. Makanya, jangan suka mengganggu orang kalau tidak mau dapat akibatnya," ketus Rukia dengan kedua tangan di pinggangnya.

"Hahaha... kayaknya pertengkaran suami-istri sedang dimulai ya," ucap salah satu pemain voli berambut coklat dengan tampang seperti orang mesum.

"Ya... kau benar, Asano-san," balas seorang pemain lainnya dengan rambut hitam dan sedang memainkan handphone-nya.

Kita balik lagi ke duo 'Tom and Jerry'

Ichigo masih menahan kakinya yang sakit karena diinjak oleh kaki kecil Rukia. Walau badannya kecil, namun kekuatannya bisa dibilang sebanding dengan Ichigo (walau Ichigo lebih kuat tentunya).

"Teme..."

"Sudahlah. Berdebat lebih lanjut denganmu tak akan pernah selesai. Ini..." kata Rukia sambil memberikan sepucuk surat kepada Ichigo.

Seperti tidak merasa sakit apapun, Ichigo berdiri seperti biasa dan menerima surat Rukia tersebut. "Surat apa ini?"

"Baca saja sendiri."

"Jangan-jangan surat cinta darimu ya? Oh, Ruki-chan, kau tak usah ma-..."

BRUK

Ichigo tak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Rukia telah menendang perutnya hingga dia ambruk.

"Jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh, baka!"

Para pemain klub voli hanya sweetdrop melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tersebut. "Rasanya kita dikacangin," ucap Asano.

"Huh... kalau begini sebaiknya aku pulang saja," kata Rukia lalu hendak berjalan ke pintu keluar. Namun, langkah Rukia ketika seseorang menahan tangannya.

"Oke oke... maaf deh. Jadi ini surat dari siapa?"

"Dari temanku. Pokoknya baca saja. Akupun tidak tau apa isinya," ucap Rukia sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Ehmm..." deheman dari seseorang mengalihkan perhatian Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Halo... di sini masih ada kami, kalian ingat?" ucap Asano Keigo.

"Jadi, kita akan latihan atau tidak?" tambah Mizuiro.

"Tentu saja latihan. Sana pergi latihan jangan ganggu kami," usir Ichigo.

"Hoy... Ichigo lagi ganggu adik kelasnya..." teriak Keigo ke arah teman-teman se-klub voli. Alhasil Keigo pun terlempar ke lapangan dengan tidak elit.

Rukia yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa mendesah pelan. 'Dasar, semuanya nggak waras deh.'

Sang matahari telah bersembunyi dan digantikan dengan sang bulan yang bercahaya nan indah akibat pantulan cahaya dari matahari. Itu artinya malam hari telah tiba.

Rukia sedang belajar di kamarnya sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang empuk. Sesekali dia berhenti dan mengambil cemilan yang terletak di atas meja dekat kasurnya.

Walau sekeras apapun, pikiran Rukia tidak bisa terkonsen pada apa yang dibacanya. Pikiran Rukia selalu terarah pada surat Inoue yang dia berikan pada Ichigo tadi sore.

'Kira-kira, apa isi dari surat itu?' itulah yang selalu dipikirkan Rukia.

"Apa jangan-jangan itu benar surat cinta? Apalagi Inoue sering cerita kalau dia menyukai Ichigo sejak dia masuk sekolah ini. Lalu, kira-kira, si jeruk itu terima atau tidak cinta Inoue?"

"ARGH! Kenapa aku malah mencemaskan antara Ichigo menerima cinta itu atau tidak? Dia kan bukan apa-apanya aku! Lagian dia sering menjahiliku! Apalagi Inoue adalah temanku, harusnya aku mendukungnya, bukan?"

"Sudahlah. Kalau dipikir-pikir terus, pasti tidak lama lagi aku akan menjadi orang gila. Iih... amit-amit deh," Rukia pun menghentikan belajarnya (baca: pikirannya) ketika dia mendengar suara bel pintu.

TING TONG TING TONG

"Rukia... tolong bukakan pintunya," teriak kakaknya, Hisana, dari arah dapur. Rukia pun segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan pergi menuju ke pintu depan. Ketika pintu di buka, munculah sosok yang dikenal Rukia...

"Ichigo? Ada apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Rukia heran melihat kedatangan Ichigo ke rumahnya di malam hari.

"Itu... aku mau mengembalikan bukumu yang kupinjam ini," jawab Ichigo sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Rukia.

"Oh... arigatou. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah membaca surat itu?"

"Gomen, aku lagi ada urusan jadi belum sempat membacanya. Oya, aku permisi dulu ya. Masih ada yang harus kukerjakan. Jaa ne..." Ichigo pun segera pergi meninggalkan rumah Rukia. Rukia yang masih bediri di depan pintu hanya bisa bengong melihat Ichigo yang dirasanya kelihatan berbeda.

'Kenapa dia terlihat terburu-buru begitu?' pikir Rukia.

Tak mau memikirkan lebih panjang lagi, Rukia segera menutup pintu depan lalu berjalan lagi kembali ke kamarnya.

Rukia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara belajarnya. Dia lalu duduk di meja belajarnya dan meletakkan buku yang baru dibalikkan Ichigo tadi di atas meja. Ketika Rukia membuka halaman per halaman, Rukia menemukan sepucuk surat terselip di sebuah halaman buku.

"Surat apa ini? Perasaan aku tidak pernah menyelipkan surat di buku ini. Apa mungkin ini milik Ichigo?"

Penasaran, Rukia pun membuka surat itu lalu membaca isi dari surat tersebut.

**Dear Kuchiki Rukia,**

**Aku sangat menghargai perasaan temanmu ini. Tapi, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak memiliki perasaan terhadap temanmu.**

**Kalau kau ingin tau siapa yang kusukai dia adalah orang yang sedang membaca surat ini.**

**Ya, aku menyukaimu, Kuchiki Rukia.**

**Dibalik sikapku padamu selama ini, sebenarnya aku memiliki perasaan ini padamu. Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan padamu terus terang, namun kau tak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakanya.**

**Aku menunggu jawabanmu, Rukia.**

**With love,**

**Kurosaki ichigo**

Selesai membaca surat itu, Rukia sangat kaget. Dia pun tanpa sadar menjatuhkan surat yang dipegangnya tadi. Matanya membesar mengingat kembali kata-kata yang tertulis di surat tersebut. Dia tak menyangka bahwa seorang Kurosaki Ichigo bisa memiliki perasaan padanya.

"Oh Kami-sama... apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku harus menerima perasaannya ini? Tapi, bagaimana dengan Inoue? Dia adalah temanku, dan aku tidak mau menyakitinya."

"Tapi... aku juga... menyukai Ichigo."

"Jauh di dalam hatiku, aku menyukainya."

"Tapi, aku takut menyakiti hati temanku, Inoue."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Begitu banyak pikiran yang terlintas di otak Rukia. Dia sangat bingung, cemas, namun juga senang karena orang yang disukainya juga menyukai dirinya.

Namun, Rukia juga tidak mau menyakiti perasaan temannya sendiri. Rukia menjadi sangat bingung.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur saja. Mungkin jawabannya akan kutemukan keesokan harinya," dan Rukia pun segera membereskan surat tersebut dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya. Tak lama kemudian, Rukia pun tertidur dengan berbagai pertanyaan menghantui pikirannya.

**Yeah! Akhirnya publish fic baru lagi. Bagaimanakah menurut para readers sekalian. Baguskah atau hancurkah fic saya ini?**

**So, please review ya...^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arigatou gozaimasu buat semua yang telah mereview chapter 1 dari fic ini. Sekarang, selamat membaca chapter 2 Letter^^**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Letter © Kuchiki Rukia-taichou

Sang matahari telah bangun dari tidurnya dan terbit di ufuk timur. Satu per satu manusia yang berada di planet Bumi ini bangun untuk menyongsong hari yang baru ini. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa bagi setiap orang.

Namun, tidak bagi gadis ini.

Kuchiki Rukia berjalan menuju ke sekolah dengan lantai gontai. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan jalan yang dia lewati. Mata violet indahnya terlihat bagaikan tak ada semangat hidup.

Rukia sangat bingung karena sampai saat ini dia masih bingung jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan pada Ichigo. Juga bagaimana caranya untuk menjelaskan hal ini pada Inoue yang pada kenyataannya cinta Inoue tidak terbalaskan.

Rukia sangat takut apabila dia menerima cinta Ichigo, maka Inoue tidak akan mau lagi menjadi temannya.

Pikiran Rukia masih berputar-putar tentang masalah surat tersebut. Hingga tak terasa langkah kaki Rukia telah membawanya ke depan pintu kelasnya.

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Rukia berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bukan karena dia sakit jantung, melainkan dia sangat gugup untuk bertemu dengan Inoue. Setelah mengambil napas yang dalam dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya, Rukia langsung masuk ke kelasnya.

Dan untungnya, Inoue masih belum ada di kelas.

Merasa lega, Rukia langsung menuju ke tempat duduknya. Tapi tak berapa lama Inoue masuk ke kelas.

'Oh... tidak...' pikir Rukia.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san... bagaimana tentang surat itu?" tanya Inoue langsung pada Rukia.

"Emm... Ichigo bilang dia masih belum punya waktu untuk membalas surat itu karena dia mempunyai tugas yang cukup banyak. Jadi, dia hanya minta maaf padaku," bohong Rukia.

"Oh begitu..." tanpa curiga apapun, Inoue mempercayai kata-kata Rukia.

"N-ne Kuchiki-san... kalau begini bagaimana? Aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku ini langsung pada Kurosaki-kun."

'Ekh!' Rukia sangat terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang Inoue Orihime. Karena yang diketahui Rukia dari Inoue adalah bahwa gadis ini merupakan gadis yang sangat pemalu.

"Karena itu, Kuchiki-san, apa kau bisa meminta Kurosaki-kun untuk datang ke taman kota sebentar sore?" pinta Inoue.

Apa? Oh Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan? Padahal hari ini aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi, Inoue adalah temanku. Bagaimana ini?

"Baiklah, aku akan menanyakannya sebentar. Kau tinggal menunggu saja di taman kota, oke," ucap Rukia dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Arigatou ne, Kuchiki-san," girang Inoue dan langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya ketika mendengar suara bel berbunyi.

Jam pelajaran terakhir akhirnya selesai. Waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat bagi Rukia. Satu per satu teman kelas Rukia telah meninggalkan kelas menuju ke rumah masing-masing. Hingga tersisa Rukia sendiri.

Sedangkan Inoue, dia telah pergi duluan ke taman kota untuk menunggu orang yang sangat disukainya. Dan sekarang adalah bagian terburuknya. Yaitu, Rukia akan bertemu dengan Ichigo, orang yang menyatakan cintanya pada Rukia tadi malam melalui sebuah surat.

Rukia pergi ke tempat dimana klub voli biasanya berlatih. Dimana lagi kalau bukan di gedung olahraga sebelah gedung sekolah utama. Sesampainya di sana, Rukia melihat Ichigo sedang berlatih bersama-sama dengan anggota klub voli lainnya.

Menurut Rukia, dengan postur tubuh Ichigo yang tinggi, Ichigo bisa saja menjadi seorang pemain basket yang hebat. Namun, Rukia tak mengerti kenapa Ichigo mau masuk ke dalam klub voli ini.

Rukia terlalu memikirkan Ichigo hingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa Ichigo telah berada dibelakangnya. Ide jahil muncul di benak Ichigo, dan seperti biasanya, dia kembali mengejutkan Rukia.

"HOY!" teriak Ichigo tepat di telinga Rukia. Kali ini, reflek Rukia tidak hanya berteriak, namun juga langsung memukul orang yang mengusilinya itu.

BUK

"DASAR BAKA! Rasain tuh akibat ngerjain orang," teriak Rukia.

"Adu-duh... pukulanmu memang kuat seperti biasanya ya, cebol," kata Ichigo sambil bangkit berdiri.

Rukia mencoba untuk tidak melihat ke arah Ichigo. Namun, tak diduga Rukia, Ichigo malah menariknya keluar dari gedung olahraga tersebut.

"I-Ichigo... a-apa y-yang kau lakukan?"

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Rukia mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Ichigo. Namun perbedaan kekuataan diantara mereka membuat Rukia tidak bisa melepas tangannya.

"Jadi... apa jawabanmu, Rukia?" pertanyaan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Rukia sangat terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Ichigo akan menanyakan hal itu langsung padanya.

Rukia hanya diam. Matanya hanya menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Ichigo. Rukia kembali merasa bingung. Entah dia mau menerima cinta Ichigo ini ataupun melepaskan Ichigo kepada Inoue.

Tapi, Rukia tau kalau Ichigo tidak menyukai Inoue, dan hanya menyukai dirinya. Dan, bila Rukia menerima cinta Ichigo... bagaimana dengan Inoue? Padahal Rukia telah janji untuk membantu temannya itu.

"Ichigo... bisa kita tunda dulu tentang... surat itu..." pinta Rukia.

"... baiklah. Lagipula, aku tidak mau memaksamu. Aku akan menunggumu, hingga kau mau menerimaku," ucapan Ichigo tersebut sangat membuat Rukia terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka seorang Kurosaki Ichigo bisa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Jadi, ada apa kau ingin menemuiku, Rukia?" Ichigo mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah... itu... Inoue katanya mau ketemu denganmu hari ini?"

"Inoue? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Dia menunggumu di taman kota saat ini. Kumohon Ichigo, bisa tidak kau menemuinya di sana?" kali ini Ichigo yang terkejut karena tidak biasanya Rukia yang dikenalnya memohon padanya seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Tapi dengan satu syarat..."

"..."

"Kau jangan dulu pulang dan tunggu aku di depan gerbang taman. Deal?"

Dasar kau jeruk. Sepertinya kau tidak mau melepaskanku ya? Pikir Rukia.

"Deal!" dan mereka berdua pun berjabat tangan dan langsung menuju ke taman kota.

Di taman kota Karakura...

**ICHIGO POV**

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di sini. Sebenarnya aku sedang malas untuk bertemu dengan Inoue karena merasa tidak enak padanya. Tapi... biarlah. Ini semua kulakukan hanya karena diminta oleh Rukia. Kalau saja bukan untuknya, sudah pasti aku takkan datang kemari.

"Ichigo, itu dia Inoue," kata Rukia sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis berambut panjang yang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

Aku melirik sebentar ke arah gadis itu. Dari fisik dia memang terlihat...cantik. Tapi, tetap saja aku lebih memilih Rukia dibanding si Inoue itu.

"Oke. Aku pergi ke sana dulu. Dan kau jangan dulu pulang. Mengerti?"

"Yes, sir," balasnya dengan senyum manisnya. Setiap kali aku melihat senyumnya ini, rasanya hatiku sangat senang.

Aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke bangku taman kota, dimana Inoue yang kata Rukia sedang menungguku. Inoue yang sepertinya menyadari kedatanganku pun membalikan badannya lalu berdiri menghadapku.

"Kau Inoue?" tanyaku.

"H-hai. G-gomen ne, K-Kurosaki-kun karena me-memintamu k-kemari," balas gadis itu terbata-bata. Yah... begitulah kalau kau berbicara pada orang yang kau sukai.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku lagi senggang kok," bohongku.

Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kalau aku melihat mukanya yang telah memerah semerah tomat itu. Aku hanya mengacuhkan hal itu seolah-olah tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Ne, Kurosaki-kun... ada yang ingin aku sampaikan," muka Inoue semakin memerah.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pura-pura tak tau. Pasti dia ingin menyatakan cintanya.

"S-sebenarnya a-a-aku su-suka p-pa-padamu," ucap Inoue terus terang. Tapi, aku yang telah mengetahui maksudnya itu tidak begitu terkejut.

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tak gatal lalu berkata, "Aku menghargai perasaanmu, Inoue," sekilas aku melihat wajahnya sedikit lega.

"Tapi, gomen ne... aku menyukai gadis lain. Dan itu bukan kamu, Inoue. Hountou ni gomen ne, Inoue."

Gadis itu terlihat ingin menangis. Tapi, dia segera menghapus air matanya yang hampir keluar. Lalu, dia tersenyum. Dia benar-benar gadis yang tegar.

"Sou ka. Kalau begitu, apa aku bisa tau siapa gadis yang kau sukai, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ekh?" kali ini wajahkulah yang terasa memerah. Bagaimana ini?

"I-i-itu...eh... g-gimana ya..."

"Inoue..."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkan kami berdua. Kami pun melihat ke arah orang yang memanggil nama Inoue itu.

"Rukia" "Kuchiki-san," ucap aku dan Inoue bersamaan.

Rukia datang ke arah kami dan berdiri di samping Inoue. Lalu, aku mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang.

"Oya Inoue. Tadi kau bilang ingin tau siapa gadis yang kusukaikan?" Inoue pun mengangguk dengan semangat.

Sedangkan Rukia...hehe, sudah pasti mukanya memerah. Yup... berhasil!

"Nama gadis itu adalah..."

"Ayo kita pulang, Inoue," Rukia tiba-tba memotong pembicaraan tersebut. Lebih tepatnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh... tapi Kuchiki-san... aku mau mendengar dulu siapa gadis yang disukai Kurosaki-kun," ucap Inoue cemberut.

Ya Rukia... tunggulah sampai aku mengatakan bahwa kau adalah gadis yang kusukai.

"I-itu tidak a-ada hubungannya dengan kita. Karena itu-..."

"Nama gadis itu adalah Kuchiki Rukia," aku langsung mengatakannya di depan kedua gadis ini.

Kulihat Inoue yang sangat terkejut dan Rukia yang mukanya makin memerah.

"Heh...benarkah itu, Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Inoue tak percaya.

"Yup. Dan aku tidak berbohong," jelasku.

"Ne ne Kuchiki-san, terima saja Kurosaki-kun. Ya ya ya..." ucap Inoue dengan semangat sambil memegang (baca : menggoyang-goyangkan) bahu Rukia.

Hmph... ternyata Rukia memiliki teman yang semangat seperti dia ya.

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu, Inoue?"

"Tenang saja. Kan cowok di dunia ini bukan hanya Kurosaki-kun. Lagipula, aku sudah tau kalau Kurosaki-kun sebenarnya menyukai Kuchiki-san," aku dan Rukia terkejut.

"Heh... dari siapa kau tau?" tanyaku.

"Dari Ishida-kun. Dia juga di klub voli kan?" mendengar nama si kacamata itu, tanganku langsung mengepal kuat.

Awas kau Ishida. Beraninya dia mengingkari janji untuk tidak membongkar rahasiaku ini.

"Jadi, Kuchiki-san..." Inoue tampaknya sangat berambisi untuk menjadikan aku dan Rukia.

"Hah... baiklah," kulihat Rukia mulai menghadap kearahku.

"Ichigo... aishiteru yo," mendengar satu kata itu pun aku merasa sangat bahagia. Tanpa sadar aku langsung memeluknya.

"Aishiteru yo, Rukia," balasku padanya. Aku pun segera melepaskan pelukanku.

"Kalau begitu, sang pengganggu mau pergi dulu," ucap Inoue.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sama-sama. Lagipula ini kan sudah sore," tawarku pada Inoue.

"Benarkah?" ucap Inoue tak percaya.

"Yup... ayo kita pulang," lalu kami bertiga berjalan bersama sambil tetap tertawa gembira.

**END ICHIGO POV**

Keesokan hari di rumah Inoue...

Inoue sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah hingga dia menemukan sepucuk surat di meja belajarnya.

Penasaran, Inoue pun membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

**To : Inoue Orihime**

**From : Ishida Uryuu**

**Inoue-san... sepertinya Kurosaki dan Kuchiki sudah jadian ya. Mungkin kita harus memberi selamat untuk mereka.**

**Oya Inoue-san, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?**

**Jawabannya aku tunggu waktu pulang sekolah di taman belakang sekolah.**

Inoue sangat terkejut membaca surat itu. Walau terlihat blak-blakan tapi Inoue tak mementingkan hal itu.

"Ishida-kun... menyukaiku?"

Dengan hati yang terasa sangat senang, Inoue pun melipat kembali surat itu lalu bergegas untuk menuju ke sekolah. Dan orang pertama yang akan dicarinya pastilah si Ishida Uryuu yang telah menyatakan cintanya melalui surat ini.

Walau Inoue tidak mendapat balasan surat dari orang yang disukainya, namun Inoue merasa senang karena setidaknya dia bisa mendapatkan cinta barunya itu.

**Arigatou buat para review-ers :**

**kuroichi agitohana**

**Mizzore**

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**

**RukiaRizkaMala**

**Yans ichiruki-chan**

**Jee-ya Zettyra**

**Arlheaa**

**aRaRaNcHa**

**Hinazuka Airin**

**Ichirukiluna gituloh**

**Sebenarnya saya pengen bikin chapter 3 tentang IshiHime. Tapi, berhubung saya sudah mulai sekolah, makanya saya cepet-cepet bikin nih cerita ending.**

**Bagi yang nunggu chapter 7 Between me, My Maid, and My Brother, mohon tunggu ya. Mungkin agak lama karena saya sudah mulai sekolah sehingga saya jarang banget pegang laptop buat ngetik. Tapi pastinya chapter 7 tuh bakalan saya usahain jadi chap paling menegangkan karena rencananya chap 7 ceritanya Byakuya bakalan tau tentang hubungan IchiRuki!**

**Anyway... don't forget to review...^^**


End file.
